My New Life
by AthenaBlackHeart
Summary: Bella is living with her father n step mother sue due to the fact that she lost her mother and who comes to be her knight in shiny armor is it one of the Cullen sons or one of the tribs people ? will it last? will she become one of them? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever thought about how you would die in your life? I have, dyeing for someone you love would be the best way to die that's my way of looking at it.

My story takes place in a small town called forks. Your probably wandering who I am well let me tell you, my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella or sissy as most call me. I grew up with my father Charlie he's the chief of police here in forks. I am going to tell u how I came to be here.

_Back in phoenix AZ: _

_Dizzy my mother said _Can you come here please?__

_Yes mom im Coming_

_Bella walks down the stairs_

_Yes mom what's wrong_

_bells I think it's time you go spend time with urn father I know I can't be here all the time because of me being with Phil and I know you won't come with us and we can't let you be on urn own just yet so we are sending you to urn fathers_

_Okay what does this have to do with u mom?_

_Baby girl I'm sorry to say this but its time you know I'm not going to be around much longer_

_Mommy what's wrong_

_Bells I'm dyeing _

_What no please I need you here with me_

_baby girl listen to me , me and Phil love you if I pass away I want you to be in a safe place I also want to be cremated so I can be with you at all times you hear me _

_Yes mommy _

_but sweetheart Phil will be around whenever you need him to be he is your step father he had to go to work today but he left this for you_

_What is it mommy_

_He left you the keys to a brand new car the house and a unlimited credit card use it whenever you want ok _

_*coughs*coughs*_

_Mommy is you ok_

_No baby girl I'm not list into me go upstairs and pack ok ull be leave soon_

_Ok mommy_

_*bells goes up to her room to pack and hears a loud crashing sound and runs down to her mother*_

_Mommy!_

_*bells runs to her mother body that is now on the floor*_

_Mommy! Wake up please wake up pleas I need you_

_*bells runs to the phone and calls Phil and then the police*_

_Hello_

_Dad_

_Bells _

_Daddy help please_

_What's wrong baby girl_

_Mommy wont wake up I'm scared_

_Ok baby girl hang up and call the police I'm on my way_

_Ok daddy_

_*bells hang up and call the police*_

_Hello 911 how may I help you_

_Hi my name is Bella swan I need help _

_What's wrong miss swan _

_My mother wont wake up she's not breathing and lying on the kitchen floor in what looks like a big pool or red liquid_

_Ok stay calm dear go to the front door leave it open and I'm send help right away _

_Thank you_

_Your welcome dear_

**Flashback ends**

Well now I'm on my way on a plane to my father's house

*_please buckle your seat belts we will be landing soon*_

Well will be going soon

As I set off the plane I see my father and some woman next to him I think it's sue

Daddy!

Bells!

Daddy who this

Bells sweetheart this is sue she's um Ur step mother

sue sue sue

Oh Leah and Seth's momma

Yup

Let me guess did they change into big giant dogs yet ha-ha

How did you know?

I aint stupid

I know about the cold ones and the wolfs

how ?

i figured it out


	2. talking to charlie

Previously on my new life:

_I aint stupid_

_I know about the cold ones and the wolfs_

_How?_

_I figured it out_

Now back to the story:

But how Bella

Well when you are constantly around one you would know

What you mean?

Well let's see

Do you know the name of the CULLEN FAMILY?

Well yes we do why baby girl

Because I was like family to them as they put it

Why u leaves Hun

well there oldest at the time I was dating left me in the woods and told me that he doesn't want me or love me then mom passed away which threw me over more so I was sent here with u dad

I see my dear

But

But what bells

But I was never in love with Edward never have been n never will be

What u mean baby girl

You know the short blond one jasper

Yes

Well it's him that I like

Oh I see you're in love with jasper

Yes

Why didn't you tell him?

I was about to but they left and I don't think I'll ever get to say it to him

Aw baby girl

Daddy do u thinks I'll be able to tell him if I meet him again?

If he were to come around then yes baby girl

Ok daddy I'm going to bed now I'll see you in the morning

Ok baby girl goodnight

Night dad night sue

Night bells

As bells is in her room in bed she over hears the conversation that her father n step mom has:

_Charlie what are we going to do she needs to know _

_I know sue me know I just don't know how to tell her_

_Just tell her Hun _

_You think I should_

_Yes she needs to know so she's not taken by surprise_

_Ok ill tell her in the morning ok_

_Ok Hun_


	3. Chapter 3

srry guys i know i havent updated any of my three stories im srry for that i been buzy with work , and the big move we are doign i been buzy ill try to update soon in the mean time can you please read this and review and let me know what u think of my stories amd what you think should happen next


	4. telling bella about the cullens

Previously on my new life:

_Charlie what are we going to do she needs to know _

_I know sue me know I just don't know how to tell her_

_Just tell her Hun _

_You think I should_

_Yes she needs to know so she's not taken by surprise_

_Ok ill tell her in the morning ok_

_Ok Hun_

Now back to the story

Charlie

Yea sue

You need to tell her

I know

When are you going to tell her?

When she comes down

Ok

~as Bella walks down the steps she trips and falls but catches the railing ~

Bells that you?

Yea sue it's me

Sue

Yea bells

Where's dad at

Here with me why

Just wandering

Charlie

Yea

Talk to her now

Ok

Bells

Yea dad

We need to talk

About what

Remember last night when you told us about you being in love with Jasper

Yea what about it

Well there's something you should know

Like what daddy

Well we know the Cullen's

How

Their father works in the hospital

Their mom is a home maker

And their "kids" go to the high school

So your say that they are here

Yes bells they are

Oh my god dad why

Why what

Why did this have to happen to me?

I don't know baby girl

What am I to do?

Well we can changen the way you look to help a little to not show that it's you

You will do that

Yes bells until your ready to tell them who you are yes

Ok

when can we get started on that

well we can do it this afternoon

yay


	5. shopping trip with sue n changes

_Well we know the Cullen's_

_How_

_Their father works in the hospital _

_Their mom is a home maker_

Previously on my new life:

_And their "kids" go to the high school_

_So your say that they are here_

_Yes bells they are_

_Oh my god dad why_

_Why what_

_Why did this have to happen to me?_

_I don't know baby girl_

_What am I to do?_

_Well we can changen the way you look to help a little to not show that it's you_

_You will do that_

_Yes bells until you're ready to tell them who you are yes_

_Ok_

_When can we get started on that?_

_Well we can do it this afternoon _

_Yay_

Back to my new life:

Later that day at the store with sue

Bella

Yea sue

What u thinks about this outfit?

I like it sue I really do even though it's not my usual color

Do you want me to get this for you?

Sure

What do you think about theses with that outfit?

What you mean bells?

~bells picks up a pair of sandals to show to sue~

Oh wow Bella they would so go with the outfit a lot

I thought so myself

~both girls giggle and just busted out laughing~

Hey sue

Yea bells

What about this dress?

~Bella goes into the dressing room and puts on a knee length dress that was hot pink and a halter top and steps out to show sue~

Sue

Yea

Turn around please?

~sure turns round to see Bella in front of her~

Dame bells you look great in that dress you should defiantly get it

I think I will get it

Hey Bella

Yea sue

What do u think about going to get your hair done and your nails?

I would love it sue thanks

your welcome


	6. changes for the better

_earlyer in teh story:_

_Sue_

_Yea_

_Turn around please?_

_~sure turns round to see Bella in front of her~_

_Dame bells you look great in that dress you should defiantly get it_

_I think I will get it_

_Hey Bella_

_Yea sue_

_What do u think about going to get your hair done and your nails?_

_I would love it sue thanks_

_your welcome_

now back to the story:

hey bella

yea sue

i know the perfect place for you to get your hair and nails done at

where at sue

its where i get mine done and old friend of mine runs the shop but dose great work

ok lets go then

ok

~bella and sue gose the to little shop just outside of forks and steps into the shop~

stay here bella

k

marco!

polo!

sue!

helen!

its good to see you

you to  
>and who is this beauitful young lady<p>

helen you rember charlie right the one i told you about

yea why

thats his daughter

oh ok

what can i get for today

well bella here needs to get her hair done and her nails and i thought about for a place to go then i remebered you so i thought you could help her out

oh of couse ill do anything for my dear freinds

oh good thanks

your welcome dear now bella why dont you leave your stuff behind the conter and come with me

ok ~bells doses what helen says and walks into the back with her~

ok dear go ahead and sit down and look there here for something you like and then look threw here for any kind of nails

ok

~bella looks at the hair book and decides on the straight flat hair but also with a bit of a curl to it !

sue can you come here please

whats up bella

i want you to pick the design to go onto my nails

why me?

because i want you to and you are the only mother i have left

aww babygirl sure ill do it

~sue looks threw the book and finds a pretty shade of blue wiht hearts with flames on it~

what you think dear

i love it

helen!

yea

we decied on theses~sue n bella holds up what they decied on~

oh good no body every get them anymore

why that ?

they think they are out of style but really not

i see

~helen gets to working on bellas hair and nails and about an hour later shes done~

wow! thanks

your welcome dear and rember this if you ever need a touch up just pop in here and ill get to you ok

i will thanks

yourwelcome

well mom what do you think

i love it babygirl

now lets go home

ok


	7. supring mom leah n seth

last time on my new life:

well mom what do you think

i love it babygirl

now lets go home

ok

now on with the story:

**YES I KNOW I NORMALLY DONT HAVE THEM COME IN UNLESS I NEED THEM TO BUT THIS TIME I DO NEED THEM SO FORGIVE ME**

**Emmett, **_**Alice,**__the rest of the family_

**I miss my little sister**

_**i know what you mean emmett i miss her to **_

**Then why did we have to leave**

becauase of edward told us to :carlie

**well guess what i dont care for what he says im goign back and if you want to come you can if not then stay but i cant take this no more im going to back to see my little sister**

**"emmett just gets up and leaves"**

_**emmett has a point we didnt have to listin to edward and what he wanted we never asked bella on what she wanted at all maybe she didnt want us to leave and i hate haveing to listin to edward even though hes my mate**_

_esme alice has a point we never did ask her maybe she didnt want us to leave-carlie_

_maybe we should go back-esme_

_but we dont know where she is -rose_

_jasper your quiet why?-rose_

_dad can i talk to you about something in privet please?-jasper_

_sure son lets go_

_"carlie and jasper runs out in the middle of the forest"_

_whats up son_

_dad i had a talk with elester the other day and sent him a photo of bella and me together the one that was accdently takin and one of me and rose together _

_ok and_

_dad rose is not my mate_

_what then who is?_

_its bella_

_oh wow_

_i think thats why she begged me not to leave her when we left_

**in bellas old town:**

**hey ang its emmett**

**oh hey whats up**

**not much just looking for bella do you know where she is?**

**emm im srry to tell you this but she no longer lives here**

**then where is she at **

**she went to forks to live with her dad and step mom emm renee passed away long time ago she had to get away**

**i see thanks ang**

**your welcome**

meanwhile in alaska:

_**mom dad they are right we neeed to find her**_

i agree

meanwhile in forks:

mom you ready

yea lets go babygirl

mom hows leah n seth

oh i completely forgotton bout them

giggles

well let me call them real quick n have them meet me at the house

ok-bella still giggling-

ring ring ring

hello

seth its mom

oh hi mom whats up

i need you n leah at charlies now

is something wrong

no just hurry up

ok

bye-click-

leah

yea seth mom wants us at the house now

ok im coming

lets go

*ten mins later they arrive *

are you ready bella

yea mom

charlie

yea hun

where are you

in the living room

ok

come on b

coming

hi daddy

hey babygirl wow you look great

mom are the others comeing

yea they be here soon

yea becuase of the gene

b how did you know

mom dad i know about the gene becuase of whats happened to me

what happened babygirl

well ill tell you when seth n leah get here

ok

*knock knock*

guys come in

im going to hide*winks*

ok dear

mom -seth n leah

in liveing room

hi dad

hi guys

mom why did you need us

well guys guess whos coming to live with us for a while

who

can it be dad-seth

who do you think it is seth?

can it be bells

yes seth it is

yay!-seth and leah

giggles

whats so funny

youll see

ok

ill be back guys

ok

are you ready b

yea i am im going to run in n jump on dads back please let him know

i will

srry you guys had to check on something

its fine

charlie

yes sue

i need to tell you something

ok what is it

*sue leans in n whispers b is going to run in n jump on ur back she wanted me to warn you so you can play alonng with it*

thank you sue

your welcome

kids why dont you sit there n ill go get you something to drink

yes mama

here we go four glasses of nice cold tea

thanks mom

your welcome

*as bells heres sue talk she gets ready to run in*

all of a sundden charlies phones gose off

hun u going to get that

yea

*charlie looks at him messages*

whats got you smileing dad

oh its just bells

what bout her

shes fine she says hello n misses us

awww

*as bells hears what her father says she starts to run*

DADDY!

*Bells runs n jumps on her fathers back*

daddy

bells!

what you doing here

well im here to stay

leah seth!

bells!

god i missed yall

we missed you too

bells

yes dad

what did you want to talk to us bout

i guess its time i say it

do any of you know the cullen family

yes we do

*bella tells everyone with a sad face and trys not to cry while saying: well i meet them bout 4 years ago and i dated edward for the longest time two annd half years to be right well i was never in love with him i did fall in love with his younger adopted brother jasper he was always the sweetest person around, well bout half way into the relationship a vampire named victoria well they found me and when they did they attacked me james her mate he bite me*bella shows her wrist* if it wasnt for them i wouldnt be here right now. but now i see that i am no longer in love with none of them becasue i know they wont be coming back and yes i know they are vampires and i also know about the wolf pack of la push how is uncle billy btw?

hes good he wouldnt belive your home at all

well i guess we will just have to show him now wont we*bella giggles*

yes we will


	8. more suprises to come

last on my new life:

yes we do

*bella tells everyone with a sad face and trys not to cry while saying: well i meet them bout 4 years ago and i dated edward for the longest time two annd half years to be right well i was never in love with him i did fall in love with his younger adopted brother jasper he was always the sweetest person around, well bout half way into the relationship a vampire named victoria well they found me and when they did they attacked me james her mate he bite me*bella shows her wrist* if it wasnt for them i wouldnt be here right now. but now i see that i am no longer in love with none of them becasue i know they wont be coming back and yes i know they are vampires and i also know about the wolf pack of la push how is uncle billy btw?

hes good he wouldnt belive your home at all

well i guess we will just have to show him now wont we*bella giggles*

yes we will

now on with the story:

dad

yes

can you call uncle billy and have the rest of the pack come over ill hide again and leah seth you guy cant say a word about this ok not untill i say so

ok

*bells goes and hides again and charlie goes to the phone and rings up billy*

ring ring ring

hello blacks residence billy speaking

yo old man

oh hi charlie whats up

just calling to ask if you and the rest of the pack and elders come to my house for a little bit i got a suprise for you all

sure we will be there in about 15 mins

ok

*charlie hangs up the phone*

bells

yea dad

they will be here in fifthteen mins

ok

15 mins later they hear knocking on the door

hide b

i am *bells goes n hides all over again*

charlie shouts from the living room to come on in

hey guys

oh hi

so whats this we hear about a big suprise charlie

you all see soon enongh

ok

well guys go ahead and sit down anywhere you want in the livging room

ok

ill be back

k

*charlie goes to the back room*

bells

yea dad

we are going to do what we did when we surpised leah n seth ok

ok dad

charlie steps out of room

leah seth sue can you all come here please

coming!

yes hun , yea dad

listin what we are going to do is this we are going to do what we did when bells suprised you two*charlie points to seth n leah*

ok

*seth leah charlie and sue goes to the kitchen to grab the drinks for everyone and takes them to the living room*

here you go guys

thanks

your welcome

so charlie whats teh big surpise

well*all of a sudden charlies seth's leah's and sue's phones goes off and they all have a big smile on there faces*

whats got you all smiling

its bells

whats about her

she said she misses all of us and hopes to see us all soon

we miss her to we wish she was here as well

charlie

yes billy

does she know

about

the guys n leah

oh the gene

i dont think so why you ask

well iw as looking in the old legens and found out that shes part of them

oh i know she is where you think she got it from

i dont know who

me

you

yep

how

you know that forbidden legend that you cant tell

yea

well its time to tell it

billy have you been wandering where your father is at

yes i have but isnt he dead

nope not at all

coem with me

ok * all walks with charlie*

knock knock

~with a weaken voice says hello and come in from behind the door~

stay here for a min

ok

*charlie goes inside*

hello my dear friend

hello charlie what can i do for you

my dear old friend its time

yes i can tell by the change in the wind and i know that the others are outside the door listing in on us as well

yes they are old friend and one of them is your very own son

my dear billy god i miss him so much

i know you do dear friend how would you like to meet the new pack of lapush and your own son n your grandson as well

oh charlie you know i would love that

are you sure

yes i need to see them before this happens

you do know about my dear daughter bella right

yes i do and i know shes going to be apart of the pack soon

well im going to let them in but ill save billy n jacob for last ok my dear friend

k n charlie

yes

thanks for everything

your very welcome my dear old friend

seth leah sam embry paul quil jarad quil sr sue come on in

*they all come into the room*

guys this is billy's father

hello

hello you guys sorry for you all haveing to see me this way

may we ask what happened

lets just say that i was never ment to stay alive but charlie my old friend here saved me so i can see my son and grand son live for awhile

charlie-sue

yes my dear

whats this have to do with bells

well you see bells in not only human but a wolf as well

what!

yup she gets it from me

we knew you were one but bells

yes shell become one of you guys and youll have to treat her with respect beacuse not only dose seh become a wolf but also an elder with great power

what do you guys know of the white wolf-billys father

that the wolf will come with great power and will be of great us for us and he or she will carry the greatest gift of all

*billys father starts to giggle*

whats so funny

the wolf you guys are speaking of is not a male it so happeneds to be a female to be right its bella

oh my

theres one other thing in the say of this great white wolf but ill need my son n grandson in here to say it

yo old man jacob come on in please

*billy and jacob comes in*

what this about charlie-billy

guys step a side please

*the guys steps a side*

billy does that man remind you of anyone

yes but who

hello son

father?

yes its me son

what who your supposed to be dead

that my son is why charlie has been around so much becuase hes been keeping me alive to so i can once again rome free with my family here of course

whats charlie got to do with this dad

charlie is not human son

what you mean

charlie is a wolf just like the rest of us are

what!

yes billy i am im from the pack your father once took charge of i was his beta and when i found out i was having a baby girl i stopped phaseing for a little bit but not as much as people think i have becuase im not that old i am about 35 but i look like im in my 50's becasue of me stopping to take care of bella

billy i know you were hurt when you found out i was suppoaly gone but i was never really gone at all i have always been n will remain in your heart as long as u keep me alive in that place , now where is my grandson i know hes gotton bigger and is at lest 18 now and with the gene being triggered he looks older then he is

here i am grandpa * jacob step up*

jacob my grandson you look very handsome and look how well your father has takin good care of you and so has bella i can tell

ys they have and so has charlie hes like my second father

well thats good because thats what i need to tell you both

what

billy jacob

yes

have you heard of teh forbidden tail to talk abotu

yes

well its time you heard it

this is about bella

how

just listin

well it says that in the next life tehre is to be a great white wolf she is to bring peace loving careing trait about her she is to take care of you all when needed and to be the packs mother btu teh greatest gift of all is that she is to be bonded to the great alpha of the new pack which so happens to be my grandson but she also carrys the next greatest gift of all

whats that

the start of the next pack

all of a sudden charlies phone goes off*dad i know im the white wofl i phase long time ago i also know that im bond to jacob black my long last best friend do you rember the last time me n him slept together well i can say i am happy about this but i dont know how you'll react to this so ill just say it im pregent dad and its jacobs im about 4 months in to it nowplease dad dont hurt him for me dad i love u sue leah seth and the rest but you know i wish i could tell him but i have no idea on how to tell him please help me and if you are with billys father please show him this message for me and tell him i love him as much as i love everyone else , xoxoxox bells*

whats up charlie

my old friend i have a message from bells she wants you to see it

well show me

* charlie shows billys father*

wow i guess it has happend

what has?

youll all find out soon

charlie

yes old friend

do you know where she is at right now

yes i do it was suppposed to be a big suprise for everyone but i guess its time

what you mean charlie

*charlie texts bells back saying : bells come to see billys father please*

charlie gets a text back*are they in there as well*

*yes now come my dear*

*yes father*

all of a sudden theres a knock on the door

come on in my dear

*bells walks in*

bells?

hi guys

bells!* the guys jumps and gives bells a big hug*

god i've missed you guys

we missed u to

sue

yes

i've missed you

i've missed my darling child myself and congrates by the way

thanks mom

seth leah!

bells!

good god ive missed my siblings so much

we missed you to

uncle billy!

bells!

uncle em

my dear bella god i've missed you look at how much you have grown n if im correct u already know about the forbidden tail

yes i do and ummm uncle

yes dear

what i said in the message that my father shown you is true that i am u know

i see have you told him yet

no im scared to

i c babygirl


	9. more shocking suprises

_earlyer on in the story:_

_what i said in the message that my father shown you is true that i am u know_

_i see have you told him yet_

_no im scared to_

_i c babygirl_

now on with the story:

uncle em

yes my dear child

im scared to tell them

tell us what

i know dear but they have a right to know expecally jacob

i know uncle em i know but idk how how im going a tell them

me n ur father will help you n im sure if ur father shows the message to billy here helll help as well once he takes in what the saw in that message

daddy

yes

please show him

sure dear

*charlie shows billy the message*

here you go billy

thank you

*billy reads the message n all of a sudden his eye widen up n looks at bella*

bells

yes billy

is it true

yes it is true

oh wow

do you know how many yet

that ill tell you when i tell the others

ok

but u think u can help me

sure my dear

thank you father

your welcome

guys

yes bells

theres something i wish to tell you all

whats that

well ill tell you all together ok

first up is my long lost best friend n the person im bond to for the rest of my life jacob can u come see please?

*jacob steps up*

bella leans in and whispers in his ear: jacob your going to be a father

im WHAT!

yes jacob you r

*jacob faits*

what happend to him

he just got the shock of his life

which was

guys im 4 months pregent and jacob here is the father and to answer your question father im have a set of triplets

oh boy

Bells

yes do you know what the gender of theses little ones are?

yes i do

well what are they?

im having two boys and a girl

yay!


End file.
